Oasis
by Lola S. Austen
Summary: Ash se entera de algo que le cambiara la vida para siempre, su cobardia e inmadurez lo obligan a tomar el peor error de su vida. Y cuando las heridas parecen estar a punto de ser cicatrizadas el destino vuelve a unir a todos aquellos que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida. Heridas que sanar, errores que enmendar y tragedias que superar... (HIATUS)


**Oasis**

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

_**The Reason ~ Hoobastank**__**  
**_

ASH POV'S

Sé que se dice que de los errores se aprende, pero hay veces que un error te cuesta la felicidad completa de tu vida, tener el supuesto 'valor' de arriesgarse y perder todo en el intento, por una equivocación que al final de cuentas no es culpa tuya pero fue la consecuencia de precipitadas decisiones que no fueron meditadas como se debía, el creer hacer lo correcto cuando eso era lo que menos era. Pero mi culpa si fue a haber echado todo por la borda, estropear todos y cada uno de mis planes a futuro, todos los sueños que habíamos construido en lugar de enfrentarlos con la persona que amo, y que amare por sobre el resto de mi vida, que al final de camino yo sabía que me apoyaría ante cualquier situación, pensar que estaba en lo correcto pero más que eso, era lo que nos destruiría.

Tenía miedo tengo que admitirlo, tenía miedo de volver a aquello que una vez deje atrás, por mi cobardía, por mi tonta inmadurez, no pensé que un día tendría que volver al mismo sitio nunca antes había querido volver a aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos me traía pero esta vez lo que me obligo hacerlo eran mis asuntos de trabajo, un largo viaje, un nuevo proyecto que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi región, y ese mismo trabajo se había convertido en mi vida desde aquel día, aquel día que arruine mi vida para siempre.

_La ira me consumía, ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que huir era de cobardes pero que mas me quedaba por hacer, ella no merecía esto, no ella no, ella merecía más, y es que simplemente el hecho de pensar que podría ver su frágil rostro quebrándose ante mí. No. No podía soportarlo. La suerte ya estaba echada y no había ningún pronóstico alentador de mi lado. _

_Ella necesitaba a alguien que pudiera darle seguridad, alguien que realmente la hiciera feliz, alguien que le diera estabilidad, y no alguien como yo. Semanas, largas semanas me había tomado tomar aquella decisión pero después de haber confirmado mis sospechas y desde que lo había decidido comencé a portarme distante con ella. Me odiaba a mi mismo por hacerle esto, pero le evitaría menos dolor al que yo sabía que empezaba a sentir, pensaba que de esa forma, con la relación fría sería más fácil el siguiente paso. _

_Había días que ponía de pretexto los múltiples torneos que se estaban llevando a cabo en la ciudad, argumentando que tenía que revisar que todo estuviera baja control desde su inicio hasta su final, dejar todo listo para el día siguiente para así poder llegar hasta tarde a casa y evitarla lo más posible. Recuerdo muy bien lo que una noche me dijo y que sin ella viera me hizo romper en llanto "Es que ya no me amas" su dulce voz con aquel hilo de dolor y melancolía se asomo en la habitación, en la que cama que compartíamos, lo __único__ a lo que atine hacer fue a salir corriendo de la habitación y dormir en el estudio para que no percatara mis lagrimas y el dolor agonizante que se instalaba en mi pecho. Ya no podía hacer mas, ya estaba todo decidido y no había marcha atrás, tenía que dar paso veloz._

_El timbre del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos, no estaba seguro de contestar, deje que sonara varias veces hasta que por fin levante el auricular sin ver el número en el identificador_

_-Buenos días __-__ conteste sin mucha gana __-__¿Quien habla?-_

_-Ash, soy yo- Era ella, su melodiosa voz tan inconfundible, mi corazón se acelero, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, era música para mis oídos, una sonrisa momentánea se dibujo en mi rostro para pocos segundos después volver a la realidad._

_-Oh Myst ¿Que sucede? Estoy a punto de salir a una junta, sabes, ando de prisa y…__-__junte las primeras palabras que se me cruzaron por la cabeza, cualquier pretexto para evitar hablar con ella, no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles._

_-Si amor, no te quitare mucho tiempo...- ella corto lo que yo decía antes de que me pudiera dar oportunidad de que mi excusa sonara más convincente. Pude notar el cambio en su voz, y casi la pude imaginar con su rostro afligido, me odiaba a mí mismo, era el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. _

_-__Dime __-__ dije mostrando interés, tratando de anestesiar al menos por unas horas el dolor. _

_-Recuerda la cena de esta noche, tengo una importante noticia que darte así que espero que puedas llegar temprano-dijo emocionada, me sorprendía el cambio tan variado de emociones a la cual podía someterse. _

_-No te preocupes, Myst, yo también tengo cosas que hablar contigo, ahí estaré puntual. A las ocho de la noche, como habíamos acordado – le conteste y otra vez esa punzada de dolor se instalo en mi pecho, agradecí que ella no estuviera frente a mí para que se diera cuenta. _

_-De acuerdo, Ash entonces te dejo. Cuídate, te amo...-dijo en forma de despedida, y supe que tal vez fuera la última vez que la escuchaba decir que me amaba. _

_-Ok, yo también te amo – tenía que decírselo y no pude evitar que mi voz se llenara de todo el cariño albergado en mi. Ella colgó y yo deje caer el teléfono__..._

_Aquel día tendría que decirle la verdad no podía retrasar más esto, porque no sabía lo que podría ocurrir en un futuro cercano, Misty tenía que estar a salvo, no podía dejarla que sufriera por mi culpa. No jamás. No dejaría que derramara ni una sola lágrima por mí, más valía que me crea egoísta a que arruinarle la vida. El resto del día paso con lentitud, quizás demasiado, las manecillas del reloj se tardaban mucho en dar vuelta, los segundos, los minutos, las horas. Las horas. Se acercaba la hora de partir por __última__ vez mi hogar y romper con los sueños que con tanta ilusión comencé hace dos años atrás en compañía de la mujer que más he amado y amare el resto de mi vida._

_No deje ningún pendiente ya que mañana mismo partiría hasta Sinnoh, iría en busca de uno de mis mejores amigos que si bien comenzamos como rivales ahora era uno de mis apoyos más importantes, Gary. Ahora estaba allá superándose cada día como el maestro que era mientras yo iba a hundirme en esta cruel realidad. Revise por __última__ vez todos los papeles y los deje sobre mi escritorio, Richie, mi amigo y compañero de trabajo sabría que hacer al día siguiente. Tome las llaves del auto y salí rumbo a casa._

_Conduje de manera rápida, entre más pronto llegara y me quitara este pesar tan horrible y absurdo sería mejor, no quería ver a Misty llorar, pero sabía que al menos por hoy tendría que verla derramar lagrimas por mi culpa, pero solo sería hoy, porque a partir de mañana no tendría ni un solo motivo para hacerlo, jamás, por que no volvería a saber nada de mí__,__ yo mismo me encargaría de que pensara lo peor de mi, era lo mejor a que sufriera por algo que nadie podía evita. Después de unos minutos de trayecto ya estaba en frente de lo que hasta hoy había sido mi hogar, ese sería mi __último día ahí__. Ese hogar que con tanto amor construimos, hoy se derrumbaba a pedazos de dolor._

MISTY´S POV

Hay veces que la vida nos juega mal, creemos tener todo, estar viviendo en un cuento de hadas, todo lo que un día soñaste se ha vuelto realidad, tu rostro se ilumina con un fulgor inigualable pero de repente todo ese mundo color de rosa se viene abajo, cayendo pedazo por pedazo, desgarrándote el interior, como si fuera un duro golpe a tus entrañas, y de repente la realidad aparece en frente de nosotros haciendo trizas todos nuestros sentimientos, y esa ilusión que en realidad siempre fue un espejismo.

Era feliz, en verdad era feliz, no le faltaba nada a mi vida, todo lo que había soñado lo tenía, mis anhelos desde niña ahora eran mi presente, presente que en el pasado creía un futuro casi imposible, pero la vida s había encargado de brindarme esa dulce oportunidad de poder feliz al lado del hombre que he amado siempre, al único hombre en toda mi vida. Era demasiada la perfección, que se instalaba a mi alrededor por eso supongo que un día más temprano que tarde se tenía que acabar, quizás no estamos destinados a ser felices por siempre...Recuerdo bien ese día, el día que todo acabo, lo recuerdo exactamente a pesar del tiempo...

_La emoción recorría mis sentidos, la mejor noticia que me pudieran haber dado, lo __único__ que le faltaba a mi vida, mi cuento de hadas se estaba haciendo realidad, el final feliz que tanto esperaba se estaba acercando..._

_Contemple mi reflejo sobre el espejo y coloque las manos sobre mi vientre, el fruto del amor que tanto nos teníamos, si eso era, aquella personita que estaba comenzando a vivir dentro de mí, comencé a ponerme nerviosa, como se lo iba a decir, como lo iba a tomar.__._

_Preguntas comenzaron a rondar por mi cabeza, que tal si no le parecía, esto aun no estaba en nuestros planes._

_-Por dios, Misty...- pensé __-__ a Ash le va a encantar la idea, veras que __él__ será el más feliz con todo esto- me convencí a mí misma, imaginando el rostro de mi esposo al saber que nuestro amor había germinado. _

_Aunque sabía que algo desde hacía un tiempo no venía bien entre nosotros, comenzaba a comportarse distante conmigo, frio, había días que llegaba a casa y directo se iba a la cama, sin siquiera decirme Buenas Noches, ¿Como estas?, nada tan solo oía sus cansados pasos subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Recuerdo aquella vez que le pregunte que si aun me amaba, el no me contesto tan solo salió corriendo de la habitación y al día siguiente cuando desperté el ya se había ido a trabajar, pensé que quizás se debía a motivos de trabajo, tal vez alguna junta o cualquier otro asunto de improviso, uno nunca sabia, esa fue la justificación que mi mente y mi alma decidieron utilizar a favor de Ash. Seguí tratando de buscarle otra explicación a su fría reacción conmigo desde hace varios días, además de eso nada mas andaba mal entre nosotros, todo el amor se iba perfeccionando esta crear una sintonía perfecta donde ambos nos complementábamos el uno al otro uniéndonos en un solo ser, y un fruto de ese amor estaba dentro de mí, creciendo día a día, para nacer y unirse a la felicidad que compartiría con sus padres._

_Lo hab__ía decidido, aquel día seria el __indicado para comunicarle esta gran noticia a Ash, que cambiaria nuestra vida y la llevaría a un rumbo mucho mejor. Recuerdo cuando solía soñar con esta vida que ahora era mi realidad, en aquel entonces tan solo era una niña llena de ilusiones y sueños por cumplir, pero estaba segura que ni aun en mis sueños más hermosos la felicidad que ahora se apoderaba de mi se podría comparar. Sonreí ante aquel hecho. _

_Volví a la realidad y deje mis pensamientos de lado, baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina, estaba preparando una cena especial para aquel día, era obvio que no podía ser como cualquier otro. Lo que estaba cocinando marchaba bien, en una hora aproximadamente estaría listo, justo a tiempo para recibir a Ash, eso me daba tiempo para prepararme, tenía que estar impresionante para celebrar que nuestro amor estaba a punto de dar frutos._

_Aunque antes de cualquier otra preferí llamarlo, no fuera hacer que tuviera alguna junta o algo por el estilo. Marque los números que ya estaban programados en el celular, fue breve, y fue fría su contestación como ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, pero supuse que a partir de aquel día las cosas comenzarían a cambiar, si claro que sí. Subí hasta la habitación, ya había elegido la ropa para aquella noche, un ligero vestido color azul claro, Ash me había dicho que le gustaba como resaltaban mis ojos con el puesto. Tome todo lo necesario para mi baño y estuve entretenida arreglándome durante un buen rato, aunque tenía todo calculado, en unos cuantos minutos bajaría a la cocina y apagar lo que había puesto a cocinar. Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba el._

_Mientras esperaba me vi en un espejo, sonreí y me sentí orgullosa ante lo que veía no podía negar que lucía bien, debo admitir que parte de aquella figura que resplandecía antes el espejo había sido obra de mis hermanas, ella se habían encargado de hacerme todo un cambio antes de casarme con Ash, habían dicho que todo eso me sentaría bien, que Ash estaría de acuerdo y que le agradaría los pequeños cambios que harían en mi. Y tuvieron razón, cuando Ash me vio quedo deslumbrado, sus ojos centellaron un brillante resplandor, estaba orgullosa de aquello. Amaba a Ash, cada parte de el, era parte de mi, de mi vida. Estaba convencida que no quería una vida que no fuera sin __él__. Deje a un lado mis pensamientos y me dispuse a prepara la mesa, un suave mantel de seda con delicadas velas eso era lo único que se ofrecía de iluminación con un poco de música suave para amenizar el ambiente, las notas danzaban con gracia sobre la estancia todo estaba perfecto._

_Oí el motor del auto acercarse, sabía que se trataba de Ash, los nervios se apoderaron de mi como si fuese la primera cita que tuviera con __él__, recordaba aquella noche mágica que por primera vez salimos y formalizamos nuestra relación, también me recordaba un poco a la noche que Ash me pidió en compromiso.-Ya Misty tranquilízate-esa vocecilla interna hablo de mi controlando mis emociones, debía estar lista y no dejar que Ash se diera cuenta de aquello hasta el momento de terminar la cena, ese sería el momento justo e ideal. La puerta del coche se cerro, venia hacia acá, hacia mí, hacia el hogar que por años habíamos compartido que ahora comenzaba a crecer con amor. Nadie podría quebrar aquel maravilloso mundo construido por ambos. Nadie._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Hola!_

_Bueno, después de mucho tiempo con esta idea rondando en mi cabeza y de 'editarla' dos veces, la vuelvo a subir, esta vez desde esta cuenta, ya que mi otra cuenta perdí el password, dudo que la hayan leído con anterioridad pero aquí está historia con un rumbo distinto, se que tal vez sean ya pocas las personas que les guste la pareja Ash y Misty pero yo soy de las de antaño, aun así aunque la idea central quede en ellos dos, podremos encontrar algo de otras parejas, quizás algo de contest o ikari, pero no adelanto mas y espero que disfruten de esta historia, disculpen si puedo llegar a ser muy cruel…_

_Saludos!_


End file.
